Type II Family Shopping Spree
by PH2W
Summary: An interlude flashback telling of Kate's downward credit spiral at daddy Gibbs' expense... TURN BACK NOW... WILL CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING!
1. Duplicity

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… **_

_**A/N: This is an interlude (flashback) type tale explaining Kate's tumble down the path of poor credit choices. She's just finished the 8**__**th**__** grade, is prepping for her first fancy boy/girl dance, and is celebrating with her best-friend the throw-all-caution-to-the-wind Ms. Stacey. Both girls are 14, although Stacey is about 6 months older and has picked up her mom's casual attitude regarding money and men. **_

_**Here's the 3**__**rd**__** installment of Type II Family… The boys will NOT be featured in this story at all.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

*****************************************************************************

Graduation had been a blast! Caitlin Nicole Gibbs was on her way to high school. She was going to be out of the "baby" school and meeting all sorts of new and exciting people. There would be cheerleading, pep rallies, football games, basketball games, and overnight trips, but most of all it would finally be the excuse she needed to force her dad into letting her be more independent. Of course going to high school also meant being in school with her big brother again, but she'd rather have him nosing in her business every now and then instead of having to look out for her other brother, the mini-genius. That kid had already been skipped a grade and mother nature had not been kind in the growth and development department. Holy frick she thought. Kate had been so wrapped up in what was coming that she'd stopped focusing on what was happening in the moment. She was no longer listening to the Principal's speech. She was supposed to speak after him. Scrambling for her notes under her chair she caught her dad's eye as she came back up. Giving her a small smile after her name was announced Kate winked back and sailed up to the podium feeling an immediate sense of calm.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Your speech was wonderful sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you daddy," there was a hint of sadness in his daughter's voice and eyes. Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't even have to ask why. He leaned in hugging her close.

Whispering in her ear he added, "Believe me baby she heard it all and your mom is just as proud as I am."

Having no time to absorb or respond to her father Kate was lifted off the ground in a big hug. Tony spun her around as she tried to hold onto her cap while he yelled, "WELCOME TO THE BIG LEAGUE!"

"Thanks T, now could you put me down before I puke."

"Fine. So, how are we spending this day of celebration? Family tradition says it's your pick."

"He's right kiddo what's it going to be?" Gibbs rarely caved to the whims of his children preferring to parent with clear boundaries and expectations, but on special occasions he relinquished his veto power to the days' center of attention. Whether it was amusement parks and water slides on Tony's birthday or Tim's very expensive science center party. The rule was no saying NO, expense and good judgment be damned.

"Well, I want to go to the Heart of Sicily for lunch with Stacey's family and then her mom said she'd drop us by the mall to shop for dresses for the graduation dance."

Gibbs didn't like where this was going. "Drop you off as in she's not staying with you two."

"Yes," the voice came out so low it was close to inaudible.

He scrutinized her body language for undisclosed truths while his sons looked on. Ducky watched as did Stephanie, Gibbs on again off again companion, wondering if the tradition of YES was about to be broken.

Giving one final glare with a furrowed brow he acquiesced. "Have fun baby. I'll pick you up at seven and spring for desert at the Sweet Shoppe."

Leaping into her dad's arms for a thank you hug Kate took off to tell her best-friend the good news. She did think she was pushing it with the request, but Stacey reminded her that today was her day of no NOs. That was what Kate loved about Stacey the most. It was her ability to jump into the 'pool' without checking the temperature.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They were standing in the parking lot getting ready to take off in different directions when Kate remembered that going shopping without money wasn't much fun at all.

"Hang on Stace I have to get some more cash from my dad I only have graduation checks that need to be deposited for our trip."

Rushing back out of breath the teenage girl let her excitement control her energy instead of her head. Still twenty feet away she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Dad, Dad, DADDY!"

Walking toward her Gibbs' body language halted the enthusiasm for a moment.

"Sorry for yelling, but I didn't want you to drive off."

"Caitlin I wasn't even near the car yet. What'd you need?"

"Cash. I don't have any to buy a dress."

Jethro took out his wallet being struck by how empty it was. After all his posturing about his disdain for the changing times the man didn't carry much cash instead opting for the security of plastic.

"I'm sorry honey I haven't been to the bank to take any cash out."

"Oh no, so I can't go?"

Looking into his little girls big brown eyes he heard his late wife's voice in his head saying, 'aw, Jethro just give her your card. She'll never learn to be responsible if you don't let her _be_ responsible', he didn't love this version of her voice at all.

"Of course you can go." Kate was temporarily puzzled until the card was extended to her.

"You're giving me your credit card?"

Pulling back slightly Jethro added to his last statement. "A hundred dollars Kate. You are to buy one party dress and that's all. Don't go crazy."

"I won't I promise," turning to head back to her friend Kate stopped to turn around a blow a kiss at her dad.

Gibbs made a big show of catching it before returning to his loaded car to drop everyone off. He and Tony were taking Tim to the batting cages until he had to pick up Kate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That's a great outfit Kate you have to get it for our trip."

"I'm just trying it on for fun Stace."

"Forget that, it's a MUST BUY. That's what my mom would say."

Checking out the tag Kate wasn't even close to being convinced that her dad would see it the same way.

Enter the pushy saleslady. "You look just darling in those jeans and that top is to die for. I've sold ten this week."

"See, what I mean about a _**must**_ have."

"Are you going to get one?" Kate practiced her Gibbs' stare on her gal pal.

"I totally would, but my mother only left me with cash. My dress took every penny."

"Alright, then let me change and we'll call my dad for an early pick up."

"Oh, no sweetie you're not really thinking of leaving here without this outfit. Tell you what how about I let you in on next week's sale a few days early. You said you were celebrating."

Stace wanted to get a big bang for Kate's buck. "What's the sale?" She asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They were hanging out at the front of the main entrance waiting for Gibbs' truck to pull up. Stacey had almost managed to talk Kate off the 'ledge'. She had been speed talking since they ran the credit card. Kate wanted the outfit, Stacey and the saleslady could see that, she just needed a little push. Her friend's elation was short lived though as she watched Kate go from a rosy joyous hue to a nauseous green guilty one.

"If you keep wearing that face he'll know something is up before we get in the truck."

"Huh, what… Oh, I'm fine Stacey. It's not like I'm going to just start blabbing about spending three hundred dollars. Woa, I just spent three hundred dollars. Seriously, I was right before let's just return it. It was fun to do for like a quick minute, but he will kill me."

Stacey snatched the bag making a few quick switches. Kate was left with her dress while Stace had two bags full. Her dress in one; the other holding the jeans, identical tops (one for the best-friend at half off), a cute shrug, and a pair of shoes. The deal was amazing considering how many things were designer labeled.

"Look, my mom likes to say what my dad doesn't know won't hurt us. Besides, this is something the very fun last Mrs. Gibbs would give total approval."

Kate's jaw dropped at the reference forgetting how much Stacey had liked Diane. "It's also one of the reasons she's former Mrs. Gibbs."

"Just chill alright, I'll take everything to my house. You can sneak it back in a little at a time. He won't pay it any attention. My mom says men don't notice things like our wardrobes."

"Maybe everything your mom says is why your dad takes so many back-to-back tours of duty."

Swinging the bag at her Stacey had to laugh, because it was something they often joked about. Her father was a decorated officer who didn't need to see as much field action as he did, but who seemed to crave the calm of the Middle East versus the storm that was his wife.

"Hey, here he comes can you manage to keep the smile on your face for the rest of the night. No worrying, okay?"

"No worrying… not yet." Kate sighed.

Jethro jumped from his side as soon as he stopped the car to help the girls up into the truck. Loading the bags into the back he quickly climbed back in so he wasn't blocking traffic too long.

"Well, Stacey it looks like you broke the bank. I thought you girls were just buying something to wear to the dance."

"Everything in these bags is absolutely vital Agent Gibbs."

Turning to his daughter again, "and how many absolutely vital things did you buy Katie?"

How to answer without a direct lie? Choose your words more than carefully. "Daddy I am only taking one of those bags home with us." Kate answered then immediately started chatting with her friend again about the dance and picking out new hair styles.

As they pulled around to the Sweet Shoppe Gibbs remembered his card. When he helped the girls back out he stopped them from going in making a request of his daughter.

"Card and receipt Kate…"

Kate's eyes practically told the story. They were huge and frozen like stainless steel platters.

Stacey might have been retained when she was younger, but it wasn't because of lack of creativity or ingenuity. The girl could definitely think on her feet. She was also almost a year older and lot more savvy thanks to her mom's tutelage, neither qualities Gibbs found especially enduring.

"Oh my goodness Kate I'm so sorry. I think I threw your receipt away. You remember when you asked me to hold it while you were trying on that bracelet. Then we went to the bathroom and got those smoothies and I think I tossed it with the extra napkins."

The shift from fear to stun was immediate. Kate was both frightened and impressed. How did she do that with a straight face? Gibbs never took his eyes off his daughter, but he seemed to buy the story. Holding out his hand he was still waiting for his card to be returned.

Reaching in her little bag Kate took it out. Turning to her friend she just said, "No problem Stace."

Sauntering through the door Stacey yelled out, "Good, now let's go pig out on some ice-cream guys!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Under the pretense of helping with the bags Kate jumped from the truck keeping pace with her friend to her front door.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be a problem. He won't even think about the receipts again."

"I don't know about that, but I did have fun."

"Of course you did… I was there." The girls hugged making promises to see each other tomorrow. Stacey wanted Kate to hang out with her at her parent's country club.

"Later Stace I'll text you tonight."

When she got back in the car Gibbs turned to her saying, "you girls just spent all day together and it still took you five minutes to say goodbye."

"We were just making plans for our next few days off before the dance."

"Um-uh… Maybe when you get to the new school you'll branch out and make some other friends."

"I have other friends now dad, but Stace is always going to be my BEST friend."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They'd been home for a few hours now. Kate had wiggled out of trying on the dress for the men in her life telling them she wanted it to be a surprise when she was all made up with hair, shoes, and jewelry. She would've added make-up, but that wasn't something she wanted to battle the Gunny over. She'd just do what she always did, which was put it on when she got wherever she was going.

Jethro retreated to his basement, his boat, his bourbon and his memories as he listened to the distant laughter coming from his kids upstairs underscored by the piano playing of the child no longer with him. They'd been playing video games, watching movies and teasing each other for hours. He was going to have to go up being the bearer of sad tidings as he proclaimed it bedtime for all.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tim was exhausted from all of the day activities. He was getting a little better at swinging, but his arms still killed him. Tony was fighting it more than the others but he too was fading fast. Kate like Tim knew it was time to turn in. If only she could get her brother out of her room. She was tempted to tell Tony about what she'd done instantly changing her mind. Her dad had all these crazy rules on and off the job, but one that kept popping into her head was 'if you want to keep something secret it's best to tell no one… if you absolutely have _to_ tell one other person. There is no third best'. Stacey was her one person. There was no reason to bring Tony in on things.

"Hey, there's a top bunk with your name on it."

"Yes sir Gunny sir," Tony half saluted before leaning into his dad to bump shoulders in a manly goodnight. Gibbs grabbed him at the neck to kiss the top of his head.

"G'night son."

"Night Tony," Kate added.

Kate flicked off her desk lamp scooting down under the covers. Gibbs went over to give them a cursory tuck then sat down next to his daughter. Kate loved the smell that lingered when her dad left her room. It was like having him there to watch over her all through the night. She just studied his features as he dug in the side pocket of his cargo pants and pulled out a tiny box.

"When your mom died I put all of her and Kelly's things in storage, but I've always kept her jewelry close on hand. I had these cleaned for you. I thought you might like to wear them to the dance with your new dress."

Inside the box Kate opened was an exquisite pair of diamond earrings.

The tears were a combination of joy and guilt. "They're beautiful daddy. I don't deserve them… they look really expensive."

"Then you'll be careful with them. Mom had pieces she wanted to share with you and Kelly at different milestones… I guess it's up to you and me to help make her wishes come true."

Leaving the box open Kate put it on her nightstand then reached out to hug her dad.

"I'll take really good care of them dad I promise."

"I know." He was gone off to his own room after that not knowing the heavy burden he'd placed on his daughter's psyche for the night.

Kate finally dozed off after getting very clear with herself. She texted Stacey telling her she'd be over first thing as soon as her dad left for the Navy Yard. Everything was going back to that store as soon as the mall opened. There was no way she could wear those earrings without a clear conscience.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Taking off his watch Gibbs got ready to deposit himself in bed. It was still ridiculously too big he thought, but he never invested the time to change it out. What the hell was Diane thinking about? No one outside the state of California needed a California King Size bed. The thing was a monster that consumed majority of the room.

As he dropped his change into the glass bowl on his dresser he remembered he never got a receipt from Kate. No matter he'd just call the company in the morning to check the balance logging exactly what his daughter had spent and where.


	2. Uncovered

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… **_

_**A/N: This is an interlude (flashback) type tale explaining Kate's tumble down the path of poor credit choices. She's just finished the 8**__**th**__** grade, is prepping for her first fancy boy/girl dance, and is celebrating with her best-friend the throw-all-caution-to-the-wind Ms. Stacey. Both girls are 14, although Stacey is about 6 months older and has picked up her mom's casual attitude regarding money and men. **_

_**Here's the 3**__**rd**__** installment of Type II Family… The boys will NOT be featured in this story at all.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

*****************************************************************************

He'd been back and forth all day. Conferences in MTAC, meetings with the director, trips to see Ducky and even a call to Mike Franks for a reality check. Jenny had been under for more than a week. Gibbs could see and hear the angst in her body ever time they spoke. Jennifer Sheppard may have been a probie, but she was amazing undercover. The only difference this time was that Stan was her sole back-up. There was no way Jethro was missing his daughter's graduation, so everyone had to step up and improvise. Stan was holding his own as her handler, but Jethro wanted them both back in DC faster than the mission was allowing. Things settled for about an hour so he went out to meet Stephanie for coffee.

"You look tense Jethro. Everything alright?"

"You know I can't talk about it Stephanie."

"I'm not asking you to tell me national secrets Jethro just maybe how you're feeling."

"I'm feeling like we need to change the subject."

"Fine, but you could remember to act like you called me."

Letting a rare smile creep to his eyes Gibbs leaned over and kissed his latest long term girlfriend. "Thanks for coming out to the graduation yesterday. Kate really appreciated it I know."

"If you say so Jethro. I have to tell you Tony seemed to be the only one decidedly interested in my presence."

"Kate takes a little longer to warm up. I may have exhausted her in the get to know your future step-mom department."

"I hope that wasn't your attempt at a proposal." Stephanie was only teasing him because they'd already discussed it at length and she knew one wouldn't be coming anytime soon.

"So how did she say dress shopping went? Did you approve?"

"She refused to let us see it. You should come over tomorrow for the big night. You could help her get ready. I'm afraid if she goes over to Stacey's her mom will help and my daughter could end up looking like she's going to meet the fleet."

"Jethro!"

"Did you see what that woman had on yesterday?"

Laughing Stephanie couldn't help but cringe a little. "Alright those earrings were a bit large for a ten o'clock ceremony. I have to say she surprisingly pulled off that heavy make-up."

"Pull it off being the operative phrase. It looked like a mask."

"Now this is the Leroy Jethro Gibbs I fell in love with all those months ago."

"Is that an anniversary hint Steph?"

"Not to worry Jethro I know not to do that anymore. I would just like to have a visit from happy you more often." Stephanie knew his mood had something to do with missing a mission. At least that was what she kept telling herself when doubts crept into her mind that it was more about his newbie female agent then the mission it self. She much preferred when he was literally on a three _man_ team.

"Working on it," Gibbs stated knowing exactly what she was referring to as he reached in his wallet to hand the waiter his card. Damn it he'd gotten so wrapped up he'd forgotten to call the company to check the balance. He would get to it as soon as he got back to his desk. Placing his arm around the slim redhead Gibbs guided her in the direction of her car.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kate was up with the chickens. She made breakfast for her brothers and then begged Tony to drop her off to Stacey's under the pretense of going to the country club for a swim. He didn't really have anything planned, so the compromise was that he'd be the ride if he could hang out. Kate made a call getting an emphatic yes. Stacey was crazy about her big brother. They had to make a stop to take Timmy to his friend's house on the way. The kid loved his little nature nerd friends and had no interest in sitting by a pool watching girls all day.

Once they got to Stacey's Tony hung out downstairs talking to their housekeeper Mona, a hot Swedish exchange student. When Kate walked into her friend's bedroom she almost fainted.

"Please tell me you're just trying that on? Please tell me the tags are still on it?" Glancing around the room she could see all the new stuff out on the bed. Tags were strewn everywhere. She was starting to hyperventilate.

"Katie you're freaking out on me again. Come on how cute are we going to look in matching shirts."

"How am I supposed to explain matching shirts to Tony? Did you forget he was downstairs? Besides I was planning to take all this stuff back today… like before we go to the club, today… like right now, today!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that? Your message just said you were coming over early."

She really did want to cry. "I can't keep that stuff. I should never have bought it in the first place. I have to tell my dad and I at least wanted to say I had taken it all back."

"Sorry. If you're gonna get in trouble anyway you might as well have new clothes to do it in." Tossing the shirt to her friend Stacey urged Kate to change.

"I guess I can't tell him now." Making the shirt exchange the girls finished packing Stacey's swim bag and headed down.

As they got into Tony's car he observed their outfits. "Great I'm traveling with the Double Mint twins."

"Stacey's shopping rule number one: When it's super cute always buy two." Stacey chimed up from the back seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been an excruciatingly long day. At 4:30 things finally slowed down enough to focus on paper work. By 5:30 Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was willing his head not to explode, again. The operator on the other end of the phone must have her information mixed up. There was no way on God's green Earth that a child of his would be this incredibly stupid. Apparently, yelling at customer service representatives, banging the receiver in their ear and stringing together expletives as he attempted to have her walk him through the on-line screens so he could see what she was seeing didn't change the facts either. That fool daughter of his not only spent well over her allotted budget but she proceeded to lie about doing so the whole day.

When he finally got off the phone after speaking to two different reps and a supervisor Gibbs was in a murderous mood. He went about wrapping things up for the day after checking in with Director Morrow. This was when he needed a wife. He was used to the types of messes Tony got into, but Kate didn't usually pull that sort of crap. He had to think about what to do before he came face-to-face with the duplicitous little spend-a-holic.

As soon as he walked in the door he saw the note left by his kids with a full run down of their day. According to said note they would be home soon so Jethro headed to his basement to do some temper soothing sanding. There was no need to call them in early.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were having a blast at the club. Tony thought he could definitely get used to living that way. When lunch was delivered to their private cabana, he was ready to make the soon to be freshmen his girlfriend just for the perks. They were in the game room when a call from Tim dragged them back to reality.

"Grab your gear Katy-dids that was the boy genius. I told him I'd pick him up when he called."

"Can you drop him off and come back for me?"

"No, do I look like Jeeves your private butler? Let's go, I need to change and take my new tan out for a test drive. I'm meeting the guys at eight."

"Call your dad and see if you can spend the night with me."

Reaching in for her phone Kate dialed her father's cell. She started in as soon as he picked up. "Hi daddy is it alright if I spend the night at Stacey's… why, what's wrong… I… daddy… daddy!"

"What's wrong Katie?" Tony shifted into serious big brother.

"Dad said no then he hung up on me."

"Oh, whatever you did it must be HUGE!" Kate and his father weren't prone to the sort of shouting matches the two of them got into. Slamming the phone on his son was often Jethro's way of saying end of discussion nuclear reaction imminent.

"He hung up on me Tony. Dad doesn't do that to me. I haven't done anything that…" Suddenly the room started to spin and Kate had to sit down next to the foosball table. She had done something that big indeed.

"What is it Kate?" Tony asked seeing his sister go as white as a sheet.

"Kate you're scaring us." Stacey breathed out having a much better idea then Tony why her friend was in such a state.

"Well kiddo whatever you did to piss him off we need to get going. Take it from someone with a lot of screw up experience putting off the inevitable doesn't make it any easier."

Kneeling next to her Stacey hugged her friend and pulled her up. "It'll be okay. You can totally blame me everything."

Kate hugged her back knowing that that sort of argument would never work with the Gunny. The man was totally into taking responsibility for ones actions.


	3. Speaking & Thinking

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… **_

_**A/N: This is an interlude (flashback) type tale explaining Kate's tumble down the path of poor credit choices. She's just finished the 8**__**th**__** grade, is prepping for her first fancy boy/girl dance, and is celebrating with her best-friend the throw-all-caution-to-the-wind Ms. Stacey. Both girls are 14, although Stacey is about 6 months older and has picked up her mom's casual attitude regarding money and men. **_

_**Here's the 3**__**rd**__** installment of Type II Family… The boys will NOT be featured in this story at all.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

*****************************************************************************

The closer they got to the house the quieter Kate got Tony was starting to freak out a little for her. Mostly because she wouldn't tell him what she'd done. They were having this round about conversation to keep Tim out of the loop. Using a slight whisper Tony asked, "Is this I'll get your room after the funeral trouble or you'll be having your meals on your stomach for a month trouble?"

"Aaarrgh, leave it alone Tony!"

"Leave what alone Kate… hello could someone talk to me?"

"Not now Tim," was the unison response.

"Whatever," the now slouching 11 year old mumbled.

When they got to the driveway Tim snatched his backpack and ran from the car. He was feeling bad about being ignored but hated letting on. Tony thought, _fantastic something else I'll have to fix before I go out_. Gibbs had been riding him about picking on the little guy. Kate couldn't focus on anyone's issue but her own at the moment.

"Well, you can't sit in here the rest of the night."

"Huh? What? Oh… yeah, I know. Any chance you want to stay home and run interference?" Maybe she wasn't above begging her big brother for some level of protection. Kate decided she would take whatever she could get.

Tony refused to bite. "Not even a little bit. You could tell me what's really up and I might be…"

The front door, left partially ajar by Tim, was flung open fully by Gibbs. "Caitlin Nicole Gibbs in this house NOW!"

"Too late… Good luck with that," Tony tilted his head in their dad's direction. Tony exited the vehicle making his way up the double wide steps giving his dad a large berth and a sad backward glance to his little sister.

Once he watched her leave the safety of his son's classic muscle car Gibbs lead the way inside nearly twenty paces ahead of his daughter.

So, clearly making a run for it was both unrealistic and downright stupid. Actually it could be considered suicidal. If he didn't see her cross that threshold in the next few seconds Kate feared being dragged in bodily. She certainly didn't want that sort of scene unfolding on their front porch. Once she did enter Kate gently closed the door behind her, surreptitiously leaning against it for support. The staring 'contest' she was immediately engaged in with her father was the normal sort. Although hard to believe his crystal blue eyes were even more intense making her stomach churn, her knees buckle, her palms sweat and her bladder… well, let's just say she was getting desperate to empty it. This guilt was a powerful thing; the silence even more so.

Inching and scooting around the room Kate maintained her brother's berth from her father taking a seat on the far end of the sofa waiting for his head to explode.

~*~*~*~*~

Tony didn't say a word to his brother when he first got to their room. The kid was on his computer with headphones on clearly wrapped up in his own world. Considering his goal was to get out the house without any pissed-off-parent-aftershocks rocking his world, not going out of his way to engage the kid seemed like the best idea. The two of them got into plenty of trouble for the last two explosive exchanges they'd had over the summer. Continuing the game of ignore the other Tony got dressed quickly to get out of the house before the dust settled. He did notice the glances being stolen while he put on shoes and a of spritz cologne.

"Alright, what," inquired the big brother of the younger placing his hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

Removing his headphones Tim didn't answer.

"I'm just making sure everything is cool between us before I go out. I don't feel like coming home to grief."

"So, by cool you mean you want to know if I'm okay with you and Kate ignoring me, refusing to speak to me, answer my questions or treat me like I'm your brother then yeah, we're cool." Tim turned back to his computer screen.

_Walk out and deal later or stay and fix things… _Tony clapped the kid on the back with a little chuckle saying, "Great… cool it is then!"

Tim just shook his head watching the teen leave the room. Tony threw over his shoulder, "Tell dad I left out the backdoor and that I'll be back by curfew."

"Whatever," was the response that hit his ears as he took off down the steps.

~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs got down on his daughter's level by kneeling right beside the end of the sofa she perched herself on. "This is the most disappointed I've ever been in you Caitlin."

She couldn't even begin to make eye contact. He hadn't specified what he knew exactly, but there wasn't a doubt in her mind that he knew it all. What could she say? She literally had no defense, so she said nothing and she looked away.

Grabbing the corner of the ottoman Gibbs pulled it closer to his daughter then took hold of her hand. "You need to look at me Caitlin. I want answers young lady."

Practically folding her body in half drawing away from her father Kate whispered, "I'm sorry daddy, I'm so sorry for disappointing you."

"You need to explain to me exactly what happened. I gave you very clear instructions for using my credit card and you basically stole from me."

The knot in her stomach was far beyond huge. It was slowly creeping up contributing to her constricted breathing and nausea. He thought of her as a thief. Technically it didn't seem that far off from the truth, but when it was said out loud it hurt her feelings. She wasn't a thief… not really, was she?

"I shouldn't have done it. It was really bad. I wanted to take it back, but it was too late."

Sitting back on the ottoman Gibbs ran his hand through his hair making every attempt at keeping his temper in check. "Caitlin I want to know why?"

"I don't know. We were having fun and just excited about graduation. I wasn't thinking right."

"You weren't thinking at all!"

Her eyes immediately filled. "Don't yell at me. I said I was sorry."

"Sorry, is for things that happen by accident. Was handing my card to the salesperson an accident Caitlin? Did you give it to her by mistake and then realized it? Or did you deliberately try to get away with something you knew was wrong?"

"I knew it was wrong," and the tears flowed in earnest as did the rest of the story.

He could tell that his little girl was struggling. There was a mountain of guilt on her little shoulders. His heart response was to gather her up in his arms and tell her it was going to be alright. Hell, he could afford the extra money spent, what was the big deal? His head response was completely different. Her choice in friends, her ability to be influenced so easily, her lying for no other reason than self preservation, her open defiance of explicit rules were not acceptable or open for debate, there would be consequences before comfort.

"You need to go to your room."

"What about my p…"

"Caitlin you do not want me rushing to come up with a punishment right now. You are to stay in your room until I call you down for dinner, do you understand me?"

"Yes daddy, I understand."

Watching her take off up the stairs Leroy Jethro Gibbs was saddened that the one person he wanted to talk to about this was the one person who couldn't answer back. He needed a Shannon solution big time. Glancing at one of the many pictures on the shelves that held images of his original fiery red head, Gibbs called out sotto voce, "baby what I do?"


	4. Facing the Music

_**Disclaimer: Of course NCIS… characters… and such belong to the powers that be & not ME!!! Story created for purely entertainment value.**_

_**You know the drill… **_

_**A/N: This is an interlude (flashback) type tale explaining Kate's tumble down the path of poor credit choices. She's just finished the 8th grade, is prepping for her first fancy boy/girl dance, and is celebrating with her best-friend the throw-all-caution-to-the-wind Ms. Stacey. Both girls are 14, although Stacey is about 6 months older and has picked up her mom's casual attitude regarding money and men. **_

_**Here's the 3rd installment of Type II Family… The boys will NOT be featured in this story at all.**_

_**A/N: Sit back, suspend belief and enjoy it as the fiction it's meant to be.**_

_**Warning: THIS STORY will CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

*****************************************************************************

Jethro had been on the phone with Stephanie for about twenty minutes. She was part of a string of calls that included Stacey's mom and a MTAC arranged call to Commander Colby, Stacey's father. Gibbs had not mistaken the man's calm tone to mean he found any of what he'd been told acceptable. Having only met the man once Gibbs never understood what brought him together with his wife. Then again he had married Diane, so clearly good judgment and romance didn't necessarily go hand-in-hand.

"Stephanie I know what I said, but don't you think I need to handle this tonight… she's upstairs… no there wasn't… I don't take out my frustrations about work on you or my kids… I know how many times I've cancelled…this is a good reason… Tony's out until eleven… no I'm not suggesting that Stephanie, I'll come to you… best I can do… thanks babe, you know you might be cut out to be an agent's wife after all… I'm well aware of everything I say…" After hearing her goodnight and low throaty laugh Gibbs closed the phone to head upstairs. He'd been cooking dinner during most of his calls. Tim would be eating at the counter alone tonight. There was less of a chance of eavesdropping if his youngest was downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~

Kate had been in her bedroom for more than an hour. Sure she was in the wrong, but she was starting to feel just a little angry at being left to stew over her punishment. Whatever he decided the former 8th grader knew her dad would make it miserable and make it count. Why did she let herself get sucked into these situations with Stacey? With the Commander gone so much her best-friend never got in a fraction of the trouble she did when one of her 'brilliant' ideas went horribly wrong.

Walking to her door Kate once again contemplated going down to demand resolution. Lucky for her that choice never really took wings. There was a corner of her brain that hoped against hope that Gibbs would let her go to the dance. No matter what other heinous punishment was given, if she could still attend her first real dance, she would live with it… without protest.

Standing so close to the door, in such deep thought, Kate was nearly knocked over when the door swung in her direction.

"Daddy, what happened to knocking?"

Gibbs' immediate response was to glare, but he softened his look slightly knowing what was to come.

"I did. What were you doing?" He was gesturing for her to move to sit on her bed.

Taking the invitation begrudgingly Kate sat, but wouldn't make eye contact when she answered. "I was just thinking. You were taking a long time to come up."

"Not something I wanted to rush. Besides I needed to fix dinner and call Stacey's mom."

Kate was mortified. "You called her mom?"

"Yes I did and I spoke to the Commander."

Insert drama… Kate threw her body down on her bed screaming into the mattress. "Daddy how could you! She says her dad is awful. Who knows what he'll do? What if she can't go to the dance? I can't go without her!"

Watching and listening to his daughter in near hysterics over something she caused made his blood pressure shoot back up. She was still faced down screaming. He was sick of it. Walking over Gibbs swatted her backside firm three times making her yelp!

"Now sit up and knock off all that screaming."

Easing her body into a seated position once again Kate swiped at her eyes leaving her pout in place.

"Every decision you've made since you walked into that store has been wrong. Don't make it worse by acting like a brat now. I won't tolerate it Caitlin Nicole."

Holding onto her pout she managed to squeeze out a, "Yes daddy."

"Stacey's folks needed to know the truth about what's been going on. Now what happens after that is between her and them. You better start worrying about what's going to happen between us."

Taking a deep breath Kate mustered up the courage to look up and ask what she really wanted to know, "so what's my punishment?"

"What's the rush?" The immediate need to get in and then out of trouble was more Tony's style. Gibbs was figuring it had to do with her wanting to know if she'd be going to the dance. He didn't expect to hear what came from her next.

She was finally making eye contact allowing the pout to slip from her face. With more relaxed features and eyes Kate spoke from the heart which nearly broke Jethro's.

"Because I know I deserve whatever punishment you decide. You let me buy my dress, hangout with my friend, trusted me with your credit card and gave me mommy's earrings. I'm nothing but a liar and a thief!" Heavy sobs wracked her body.

There was something about your little girl crying that could bring a father to his knees. Jethro figured a little pre-punishment comfort wouldn't take things too far off course. Crossing to the bed he sat down and pulled her into a tight embrace. She was drenching his shirt mumbling out apology after apology. When she seemed to pull it mostly together Gibbs let her up.

"Stop saying sorry. Let's get on with this." She only nodded her agreement. "You will be paying for everything you bought out of your graduation money and allowance. The only thing I'm letting you keep is the dress I gave you permission to buy. Everything else you will personally take to the shelter to donate to a needy family."

Not being able to keep her graduation money and next few weeks allowance would put a serious dent in her funds for the rest of the summer. Those things didn't seem that expensive when it wasn't her money. She waited for the rest giving him silent doe eyes.

Standing first Gibbs braced himself for the more difficult part of the punishment. Spanking the boys wasn't easier, but it was different for the father of three. She most certainly deserved it or being grounded for a long while, but doing that would mean she couldn't go to the dance. Leroy Jethro Gibbs might have been a bastard at work and an impossible husband, but he was always able to strike a better balance as a father. Kate had earned the dance with all of her hard work in school. It was a culminating activity. Taking it away would mean the punishment didn't fit the crime. Pulling her up from the bed Gibbs sat back down bringing the trembling teen with him.

He made quick of baring her and brought his hand down immediately. They were both talked out making an accompanying lecture unnecessary. Neither was keeping count of the number of times hand and behind connected. There's a point when acceptance takes hold. Kate was there. She stopped the wriggling and involuntary kicking finally going limp. Her backside was red and tender. She'd never gotten a spanking with the belt the way Tony had, but she could imagine how bad it was if the force of just his hand was so bad. Quickly remembering why she never pushed him this far Caitlin Nicole was regretting that she had done so this time. When he felt, then heard, her breaking point in the sobbing she was doing Gibbs quickly righted her clothes and her.

Rubbing her back, "you better remember this young lady the next time you think about lying to me or taking anything that doesn't belong to you."

"Yes daddy."

"Caitlin this is over. We'll take care of donating the things this weekend. Go wash up and come down for dinner."

Kate headed for the bathroom and Gibbs started for the stairs. "Daddy, you never mentioned…"

"You earned the dance kiddo. You can still go."

Scurrying over with a lot of the pep out of her step, due to a still throbbing bottom, Kate ran up to give her dad a hug. Her guilt had gone away considerably and even though most of her head thought the spanking was enough punishment she was still a little shocked at being given a green light for the dance. Mostly she was just grateful. She'd have to text Stacey after dinner to see how things had gone with the Commander.

"Thank you daddy and I'm s…"

"I love you Katie." Kissing the top of her head Jethro went downstairs to check on his son before heading out to smooth things over with the number two lady in his life. No matter how many wives came and went his little girl would always be number one.

~FIN


End file.
